Kiss me
by HushBlush
Summary: He has a girlfriend but can I tell him the truth? I dont care how it happens or how long it takes i just want him to kiss me!" When things feel so perfect is it love? Nothing can go wrong, right?
1. Interuptions!

"_Miley you're so beautiful." I heard a voice behind me say_

"_Oliver?" I whispered_

"_You ready?" he asked_

"_Are you?" I replied walking over to him_

"_You look great!" I giggled_

"_I repeat you are so beautiful!" Oliver said taking my hand_

"_Where are we going?" I asked staring into is eyes_

"_Just come on!" he laughed starting to jog, pulling be behind him._

_We got to the beach. He had a blanket laid out with rose petals. He put candles in the sand. _

"_Oh Oliver!" I gasped taking in the seen. He led me to the blanket and bowed. _

"_Only beautiful for my beautiful lady" He said in a stupid accent_

"_Well your lady is starving." I stated as he helped me sit_

"_You shouldn't have done all this." I smiled_

"_I wanted to. You never get to relax alone with me" He said handing me a small basket_

_I listened to the wave's crash as I opened the basket. I pulled out a bottle of juice, Cheeto's and a sandwich._

"_Peanut Butter and Jelly?" I stated_

"_How charming" I giggled_

"_I may be your prince but I do have a budget!" Oliver laughed_

"_Do you want to dance?" He asked bending over me_

"_There's no music!" I said_

"_You're all the music I need" He said taking my hands _

"_Miley Stewart I must say you have my heart." Oliver said_

"_I don't know what you mean" I blushed_

"_I love you." He said without blinking_

"_Don't say it unless you mean it" I whispered as my heart leaped into my throat_

"_I love you" He repeated_

"_I love you too" I smiled_

_He bent towards my face._

"_You really shouldn't wear so much makeup, it covers my favorite part you" he smiled_

"_Its just lip gloss" I said_

"_Exactly" he whispered, his lips almost touching mine_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I turned to my clock to see it was 3:00 AM.

"I can't kiss him in my dreams or in reality" I said to myself. As soon as my heart steadied I rolled over to go back to sleep hoping to finish the dream I started. No such luck! It felt like 5 min. of sleep when my alarm went off. I pulled myself off my bed and into some clothes. I made sure to pick an outfit Oliver would have to notice! I took extra care with the makeup as I have been lately. Suddenly I realized I was way late for school! Oh my god! "DAD!! I need a ride, I'm way late!!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a pop tart. "Oliver look what you do to me" I said to myself noticing I was blushing.

"Miley, late much?" I heard Lilly say

"Hey what happened why are you so late?" Oliver asked with his hand on my shoulder.

His touch sent shivers down my spine.

"I ugh got up late" I said

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked

"Yeah… I'm fine. Why?" I stuttered

"You're all sweaty" he said pursing his lips

"Oh" I said feeling embarrassed

I hid in the bathroom through lunch. I couldn't face him like this.

"You're going to have to tell him soon." I heard a voice say

"Lilly? And why?" I asked

"Your going nuts-o around him" she said

"Him who?" I asked hoping she didn't know

"Don't play dumb Miley, I know you like Oliver." She said

"Oliver! What are you on? Whatever it is you're taking too much" I said avoiding the truth.

"Come on Miles!" she laughed

"I know Lilly; I don't know how to tell him." I whined


	2. But why her?

When the last bell rang I walked slowly to my locker rehearsing what I would say to Oliver. "This is hopeless!" I thought. "It shouldn't be this hard! I've even dated a movie star!" I thought trying to pep up.

"Miles, here he comes! Get it over with!" Lilly said as she pushed me towards him

"Wait…Lilly…STOP!" I screeched colliding with Oliver

"Stop what?" He asked

"Oh nothing" I blushed

"You guys would never believe what just happened!" Oliver said. His eyes have that sparkle in them and it terrifies me.

"I don't think we will" Lilly said sarcastically

"Sarah and I have decided to give the relationship another try!" He smiled

"Save the planet Sarah?" I gasped

"Global warming will kill us all Sarah?" Lilly gasped

"The one and only" he said as he smiled the smile that always breaks my heart.

"Wait I thought you two didn't have anything in common?" I said hoping

"Well I thought that to but she asked me after lunch if I was willing and I just said yes. I really did like her before and no one likes me now so I thought I would just go for it!" he said

"But why Sarah?" Lilly asked

"Well she's a great girl." Oliver breathed

"I still thought you didn't like her." I stated

"I guess the feelings never really went away" he answered

"She realized after we broke up that I wasn't so dull and kept trying to find the words to tell me." He stated

"That was over a year ago Oliver" Lilly said

"I think it was two years" I said as well

"What does time count for anything?" He said looking angry

"I guess it doesn't" Lilly answered

"Oh Miles I was wondering if you could score me tickets to the Hannah concert tomorrow." He asked hopefully

"Yeah sure" I croaked

"What's up?" he asked

"Nothing, I think I'm coming down with something." I said with a knot in my throat

"Oh well get better fast so you can put on a good show! Hey ill come by later for the tickets, I have to go meet Sarah!" he said practically skipping away

"Sarah" I growled as I felt tears burn my eyes

"Don't tell me I waited to long I know I did" I said walking away

The first thing I did when I got home was get in the shower to wash the days events down the drain. I waited to long and I lost him to a tree hugger. I bet "Sarah" doesn't know that he uses way too much hairspray or that he turns his underwear inside out and wears them again. I felt another knot in my throat as I walked into my room. I just got my clothes on when I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey Miles!" I heard Oliver say as I opened my door.

"Yeah hey." I said plainly walking over to my dresser and I handed him the tickets.

"Listen I wanted to tell you I really appreciate you giving me these tickets." He said smiling

"Yeah it's no problem." I said looking down

"If you're worried about Sarah taking all the time away from you and Lilly, that won't happen." Oliver said

"I was kind of thinking that would happen" I lied

"Well stop thinking that you guys are my best friends! No one could ever take that away!" He said

"Yeah well I better get some sleep" I said waiting for the knot in my throat to loosen.

"Oh, well ugh thanks again for the tickets" he said. He stopped for a second like he was going to hug me but he brushed the hair off my face and smiled. My cheek burned from his touch as I watched him leave. How many times am I going to watch him leave? I sat on the edge of my bed and put my hair behind my ears and my phone rang.

"Miles is Oliver gone?" I heard Lilly's voice

"Yeah he's gone and he stopped to twist a knife in my heart before he left." I sighed

"You really do like him don't you?" She asked

"It's really hard to describe what I feel. It's on the lines of melting into a puddle when he looks at me and longing to be the girl he smiles at. I don't care how it happens I just want him to kiss me and tell me he feels the same!" I said

"A girl can dream." Lilly said

"And now that Sarah's in the picture I want to kick her face in." I growled and then I heard something.

"I ugh think I dropped my phone" Oliver said looking confused


	3. Like I wasnt there

"Lilly, I'll call you back" I said as I snapped my phone shut. I looked to Oliver who was just staring at me holding his phone.

"So… you found your phone?" I gulped

"Yeah. Yeah, I did" he said looking me

"How long were you um standing there?" I asked hoping he hadn't been there long

"Like two seconds. Who were you talking about?" He answered accusingly

"Oh… ugh… just some girl in my gym class!" I said quickly. Relief flooded through me.

"Okay… well ill see you tomorrow I guess." Oliver said as he walked out the door.

I turned my lights off and crawled between the sheets. Theirs nothing like crawling into bed after a long day. Wait, I forgot to call Lilly back. She'll understand. I finally fell asleep, my dream picked up almost where it left off.

"_Maybe we should go swimming" Oliver suggested_

"_But I didn't bring a suit!" I giggled _

"_We don't need them" He smiled_

"_Okay, but no peeking!" I said slipping my jeans off_

"_OLIVER!" I screeched who was looking right at me_

"_Let me help!" He protested. He wrapped his fingers on the hem of my shirt and gently tugged it over my head. _

"_Bet you can't catch me" I giggled running towards the water, Oliver shortly behind me. The cool water felt amazing on my hot skin. I felt Oliver's hand on my shoulder and I'm sure he felt the goose bumps. _

"_Excited much?" He whispered. I felt his breath on my neck. I wanted so much to kiss him. I splashed behind me as I turned to meet his stare. I leaned in close. His lips parted almost touching mine. Then I heard someone yelling. _

"_Ollie oh Ollie!!" Sarah yelled from the shore_

"_Coming muffin!" Oliver yelled back swimming towards her leaving me in the water. _

"_But… Oliver!" I yelled after him, but it was like I was never there. The waves crash hard around me and my head could barely stay above water._

"_Oliver! Oliver please! OLIVER!" I gurgled. _

I woke up with the feeling like I was falling. But there was another reason why I was falling. And his name is Oliver.

School was hell and I have a concert to do in a few hours. I waited outside my closet as Lilly transformed into Lola.

"I think you look good in orange!" I said to her trying to sound excited

"Are you ok?" Lilly/Lola asked

"I guess ill be ok." I stated as we ducked into the limo. I adjusted my wig trying to get pumped.

"I guess I shouldn't suggest you give a special shout out to Oliver?" Lilly hesitated

"Yeah well you guessed right" I growled

"Miley come on, you can't be like this forever." Lilly said

"I know I can't but I need time to adjust." I answered

"It seems to me like your taking Oliver finally having a girlfriend harder then you should" Lilly dug

"You know that I like him" I answered

"I've know longer then you have" She laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"I figured you liked him but know I think you more then like him!" She laughed

"What!" I playfully yelled. Am I in love with Oliver? I asked myself. But I just shook it off.

I spent most of the concert scanning the crowd for Oliver and the tree hugger. I sang my heart out until I finally spotted the two. Oliver wrapped his arms around Sarah and kissed her! In front of everyone! I shook it off and kept singing. I looked over at them and they were really kissing now. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks and my voice began to crack.

"I'm sorry everyone" I hiccupped to the crowd as I ran off stage. I threw the microphone and spilt to my dressing room.

"Bud are you ok?" Robbie Ray asked

"I just feel sick, that's all" I sobbed

"Miles" I heard Lilly whisper

"Ill meet you two in the limo" Robbie Ray said as he exited

"Lilly, she got my kiss! That kiss should have been with me!" I cried


	4. Locked!

It's been a month since the concert fiasco. I haven't been able to talk to Oliver face to face. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did at the concert. I know that now.

"Stewart go to the janitorial closet and grab a roll of paper towels." Barked Mrs. Kunkel

"Ill go with her!" Oliver said jumping up and following me

"Make it fast" Kunkel barked again

I made it to the closet and grabbed a roll of paper towels. But I guess Oliver was quicker then I thought. He pulled me back into the closet and shut the door behind us.

"What has been up with you lately?" Oliver asked not letting go of my arm

"Nothing!" I yelled pulling away from him

"Don't lie to me Miley. I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong!" He yelled back at me

"OKAY! Okay…" I answered

"Are you gonna tell me now?" He pleaded

"Its you…" I stuttered

"What's me?" He asked

"Everything!" I said feeling that familiar knot in my throat

"I don't get it" He said stupidly stepping closer to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Just tell me Miley" He said softly

"I… ugh… well… I ugh… I hate that you're with Sarah! I can't stand to see you with her!" I finally spit out. Oliver didn't say anything he just stared at me.

"I like you ok, I like you a lot. I have for as long as I can remember" I choked. I wanted to run away as fast as I could. I pried myself away from Oliver and tried to open the closet door. Like I said I tried to open the door. It wouldn't open! It was locked!

"Damn it Oliver!" I cried pounding on the door. I couldn't control it any longer I just burst into tears.

"Miley" Oliver said softly behind me

"You locked us in!" I sobbed feeling like I might faint. Before I could finish another sentence Oliver pulled me into him and placed his lips on mine. I felt the whole room disappear. I was finally getting my kiss and I didn't care that my foot was in a damp bucket! I wanted this moment to last forever! When we finally broke apart he looked me square in the eyes. He started to speak but I pulled his face closer to mine.

"Wait, I'm not done" I breathed as I placed my lips on his. When we finally broke apart I decided to let him speak. He pulled me into a hug that could make any girl melt.

"I didn't know Miles" Oliver whispered into my hair

"I couldn't tell you" I said with tears burning my eyes once again

"I needed to hear it" He whispered

"I should have told you" I hiccupped

"I wanted to tell you something for so long" He said pulling apart from me. I didn't know what to say. I looked at him and noticed the tears in his eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you Miley." He whispered. Oh my god! I thought, just like my dream but in a closet!

"Don't say it unless you mean it" I whispered back. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. My heart was in my throat as I waited for his answer.

"I love you" He said looking serious

"I...love you too" I swallowed. I looked at him and his eyes had a flame in them. I watched as tears slipped from his eyes. We both started laughing then he pulled me into his chest and we kissed each other tears away. I felt like I belonged in his arms. I fit perfectly between them. My curves matched his. We pulled apart and our fingers intertwined.

"It feels good to finally say it" He said

"Ditto" I was to memorized by him to say anything else

"I love you" He said leaning into me. His lips brushed mine softly, but just enough to ignite a large flame in my heart. My eyes were suddenly flooded with light. Someone came to check on us. I guess we were gone a long time. I turned to see Sarah holding the door ajar. Our eyes met and I think she knew what was going on.


	5. You didnt think

"Oh hey Sarah!" I sort of laughed.

"Yeah hey babe… we got locked in and no one heard us yelling!" Oliver said quickly

"Yeah… ugh that's the only thing that went on…" I hesitated

"Oh… alright, Ollie your meeting me for smoothies after school right?" Sarah asked politely

"Ill meet you at Rico's at 5 ok?" Oliver asked giving her a wink

"Cant wait!" Sarah said all girly. We both stood there as she walked away. I felt so embarrassed. I didn't like lying to Sarah.

"I hated lying to her" Oliver squeaked

"You didn't have to" I replied

"I don't want to hurt her more then I have to" He said obviously disappointed

"What are you gonna do?" I asked hoping he would say what I wanted to hear.

"I'm gonna have to dump her, unless I can get away with two girlfriends!" Oliver laughed. I hit his arm playfully. He shoved me lightly. I went to hit him again when he grabbed my wrist. I tried the other hand he grabbed that to. He pulled me into him and lightly brushed his lips on mine, and backed away.

"Ill come by you're house right after school!" he said jogging away from the closet.

* * *

"Wow he faints and he cries. What a man!" Lilly laughed as I told her what happened. We walked outside and I squinted from the light. My heart leaped when I saw Oliver. I didn't notice it at first but he was holding hands with Sarah. I stood there open mouthed as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I can't believe this!" I breathed

"Well they are still together" Lilly said wisely

"He doesn't have to kiss her!" I growled

"Well would you want him to kiss you if you were with him?" Lilly asked

"Yes" I growled again

"Well then there's your answer!" Lilly laughed

"He's coming over so ill call you when he leaves?" I asked

"Don't leave anything out!" Lilly laughed

* * *

"I saw you kiss her" I accused as Oliver walked in my room

"What am I supposed to do Miles? She's still my girlfriend!" He protested

"You don't have to kiss her!" I yelled

"I know… I'm sorry!" He said

"You love her don't you" I accused

"I care about her yes but lover her no" He answered

"Oh my god you love her!" I yelled

"I love YOU!" he pushed. He sat next to me on my bed. He put his hand on my chin and pulled me closer. He placed his lips on mine. It started out soft then he pushed harder and faster. I pulled away when I ran out of breath. I've had butterflies in my stomach all day. Being with Oliver made me a little bit light headed. I didn't want to admit to myself that I was in love but I felt safe enough to say it. Soon he had to leave to meet his "girlfriend". I didn't hate Sarah but I wanted to.

* * *

Yeah two weeks later he's still with Sarah. The first week we didn't talk much but week two was one of the best weeks of my life.

Monday: dodged Sarah all day, snuck out to the beach for watery kisses.

Tuesday: dodged Sarah again. Hit Rico's for a smoothie, snuck a swim and a kiss or two.

Wednesday: ditched last period and hit the mall. Ducked Sarah and her mom at a clothing store, had a taste of Smokin Oken.

Thursday: spent the afternoon at Oliver's, he ignored Sarah's calls, ate spaghetti with a little Oliver on the side.

Friday: My house, watched a scary movie, he held me close and kissed away my fears, went to the beach, ran from Sarah.

Saturday: Had a slurpee fight and kissed the sticky stuff off each others faces.

Sunday: Spent the whole day together. Lilly joined us for awhile, dodged Sarah (as usual), and laid under the stars, a little kiss for each one!

* * *

"Hey Miles" Oliver said greeting me with a kiss

"I'm tired of doing this Oliver!" I said

"I am to" he sighed

"Then break up with Sarah!" I growled. He just looked down.

"I've never felt so much for one person in my whole life!" I said feeling tears stinging my eyes.

"I don't know how to do it without hurting her!" He said wrapping his fingers around mine.

"Did you ever think you could be hurting me?" I asked as a tear slipped down my cheek.


	6. Goose bumps

"The thought has crossed my mind once or twice. I didn't want to think about hurting you. Its hard hurting one person but two would be a different story. " Oliver said slowly

"Then end it!" I practically yelled

"I don't know how to do that!" He yelled

"Don't yell at me!" I screamed in his face

"Then don't yell at me!" He screamed back. I took a step backwards when I noticed a different look in his eyes. I didn't like what I saw.

"I think you should go…NOW!" I yelled opening the door for him.

"UGH! What the fuck ever Miley!" He yelled turning to leave. I stood there trying to catch my breath.

"Cant you support me in this. I was always there for you. I just don't know how to do it!" He said not facing me.

"How about: Hey nasty, I don't like you and I would appreciate it if you would fall off a sidewalk!" I yelled

"That's not even close to being funny Miles!" He yelled turning around

"I don't care what you have to say. But I guess you didn't hear me. I said get out…NOW!" I screamed slamming my door in his face. I didn't hear him walk away.

"Miles I'm sorry I yelled at you" I heard Oliver's muffled voice.

"Go away!" I yelled pounding on the door

"Please open the door Miles" He coaxed

"Just go" I said feeling like I was about to cry

"I'm not leaving" He said

"Come on I'm sorry!" he said again. I didn't say another word. I slipped down in front of my door with my head in my hands.

* * *

I went into to school the next day hoping I wouldn't have to deal with Oliver and his precious Sarah. I didn't see either of them. I opened my locker to get my books when a neon green piece of paper slipped out of one. I picked it up and opened it. The only thing it said was: _I'm Sorry, love Oliver. _I placed the note close to my heart and closed my eyes. I shut my locker and Oliver was standing there. He was standing there holding a single rose petal. Yeah ONE petal! He handed me the petal. 

"I couldn't afford the whole rose" He said modestly. I just stared at him.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as he put his hand under my chin.

"I wanted you to know that I broke up with Sarah last night" He said. I could tell it upset him.

"I'm sorry about last night" I blurted out

"It's fine… I should be the sorry one" He said placing a soft kiss on my nose.

* * *

Things have been going great the past few weeks. I guess I am a little nervous about tonight, it's my seventeenth birthday. Oliver keeps telling me he wants to make it special but I don't know what he means by special. 

"Lilly?" I asked the blonde across the room

"Hmmph?" she asked with a mouthful of cookies

"Do you know what Oliver meant by "special"?" I asked her

"Well no…" she answered

"I'm so confused!" I sighed

"Well have you ever considered, you know, sleeping with him?" She asked

"I guess I have a few times" I answered, my cheeks burning

"Well do you want to?" She asked, her eyes wide

"Well I'm not sure really…it's a big thing…I don't know what to do!! Do you think he wants to?" I asked

"What do you think? All guys want to!" She laughed

"Oliver isn't that way!" I said

"Are you sure about that? Do you think he did it with Sarah?" She asked

"I…uh…the thought crossed my mind but I don't think so…" I finished nervously. The conversation stopped there. I told my dad I was going to be with Lilly until tomorrow morning. You can guess that I'm not going to be with Lilly.

* * *

"Miley you made it!" Oliver yelled coming to open the door. 

"Yeah…" I said breathlessly. He opened the door to reveal his living room filled with pink and red paper lanterns. He led me to the sofa where he set 2 pints of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough on the table. I couldn't say anything. It was to perfect! I looked in between the ice cream to see "Happy Birthday!" spelled out in chocolate chips! I giggled as I popped part of the exclamation point in my mouth. We sat and ate our ice cream in the low light from the lanterns. I have to say it was sort of romantic. It was silent for long time. It made me a little more nervous.

"I love you" He whispered as he kissed me just below my ear lobe. I didn't know he was going to kiss me so I lifted my head and slammed my nose right into his chin. My hand flew to my nose.

"AAAHH"

"I'm so sorry Miles!" He said looking like he might cry

"It's fine…" I said sound very nasally

"Wait are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he said

"Nothing seem to be going right" he finished

"It's perfect" I said letting go of my nose

"Well it's not swollen!" He laughed, and he leaned into kiss me. And of coarse I had to fall off the couch and take him with me! He hit his head on the table, which slammed mine into the wood floor. We both just starting laughing. The moment turned, not in a bad way, but in a different way. I reached up and pulled his face to mine. It took us awhile but we found our special rhythm. I felt no pressure being with him. He settled his body lightly on mine. He kissed my eyes, my lips, and my collar bone. Something woke inside me that I never knew was there, angel or demon, I couldn't tell. Whatever it was it shook me to my core. I wanted him, he wanted me, I felt it in his kiss and the way his body moved. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. His eyes held love as well as his kiss. Goose bumps were all over me, I was excited, and I was terrified. I couldn't deny myself how much I really did love him. He slipped his shirt off as I un-buttoned mine. He held himself perfectly as he kissed me deeper then I thought possible.

"I love you" I whispered as my whole body blushed from never being seen. His hands slid up my sides. His mouth moved lower then my neck. That's when everything went truly wrong!

"We know you're here Miley!" I heard my dad yell as he pounded on the door.

"I fumbled with my shirt as the door opened.

"I talked to Lilly's mom she said you weren't there… What the hell?" he asked looking at shirtless Oliver and me still on the floor.

"Get in the car Miley!" My dad yelled. I never heard him so mad.

"Don't EVER come near my daughter again Oken!" he screamed

"Miles…" Oliver started

"I said don't come near her" dad threatened

"Dad please" I yelled

"I told you to get in the car!' He yelled at me

"I'm sorry!" I mouthed at Oliver as I walked out of his house. I sat in the car watching my dad confronting Oliver. I couldn't help but cry. We got home and I was forbidden to see Oliver. I just sat on my bed letting the tears fall into my lap. I heard a noise and I looked at the clock. It was passed 3 AM. I heard the noise again. It was coming from my window! I looked over to see a smiling Oliver; he scaled the side of my house! I jumped and lightly ran to the window and opened it. I let him climb through. I swear pure love oozed from my ears!

"You shouldn't be here" I whispered

"I know! I never got the chance to give you your present!" I whispered back. He handed me a small red box. I opened it to reveal a small white gold chain with a heart pedant.

"It's a locket" He whispered. As I opened it to reveal a picture of him, I turned it over and saw words etched into it. "I _love you"_.

"Oliver it's beautiful!" I whispered

"So you'll always have me with you" He whispered, as I kissed him.


	7. Fever drama

"Thank you so much Oliver, I love it!" I whispered throwing my arms around his neck. I guess I surprised him; we both stumbled backward into my dresser. And you can guess how loud that noise was. Then I heard a door open and loud footsteps coming towards my door. I grabbed Oliver by the shirt collar and shoved him into my closet. I leaped towards my bed just as the door opened. It was Jackson.

"Miles? Was that you?" He asked sleepily

"Whys your window open?" He accused

"I opened it" I spat and Oliver sneezed.

"What was that?" Jackson said walking to my closet.

"It was the wind" I said quickly as I flung my self on my bed. I let out a small cry.

"Miles I'm sorry that dad was so harsh on you and Oliver." He said looking sympathetic

"You weren't there for the half of it!" I said letting out some fake tears

"Ugh yeah I was, I was in the car." He said. I must have been so upset I miss looked who else was in the car.

"Listen, I know you have a lot of feelings right now, I was seventeen once two, but I agree with dad, I don't want you seeing him." He said sitting down on my bed

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't see?" I said fuming

"Well, when I see the kid again, I swear I'm gonna make sure he CANT see you!" he said sternly

"And what's that supposed to mean!" I accused

"He tried to hump my little sister!" He said stomping his foot.

"Get out!" I said pulling him towards the door.

"Fine but remember what I told you." he warned slumping back to his room. I waited to hear his door close before I let Oliver out.

"Did you have to sneeze?" I whispered punching his arm.

"Sorry, it was dusty!" he whispered pushing me

"Well you should probably go too!" I whispered

"But not after I get my goodnight kiss"

"Fine but then please go!" I whispered as he pulled me close. I felt his arms wrap around me as he kiss me.

I spent the next day at Lilly's house, she happened to have the flu. I didn't care much, I wanted to tell her much of an ass my dad is and how I want to kill my brother. I went home a little earlier, Lilly decided to puke all over the floor. I sat in my room for the wrest of the day and through Sunday. I was starting to have Oliver withdrawals. Can you forget how to kiss? I think I did. I just sat on my bed making pucker faces in a mirror. I want to keep my lips in tip top shape. It wasn't doing it. So I decided to practice on my hand. Yeah my hand was all slobbery. I gave up my attempts and went back to puckering. The next morning I was excited to see Oliver again. I me him out side school and we walked to our lockers. He leaned down and gave me a small kiss as we intertwined our fingers. But what I didn't see was Jackson. He pulled Oliver and just punched him. I looked and saw Jackson's bloody knuckles and Oliver's bloody nose. I didn't know what to do, so I slammed Jackson's head into the nearest locker.

"What the fuck Miley!" Jackson yelled as he raised his hand

"Don't touch her!" Oliver yelled punching him back.

"I told you not to touch her!" Jackson yelled grabbing Oliver by the neck.

"Let him go" I screamed pounding on Jackson. Everything went by so fast. That is until lunch. I didn't know whether to throw up or faint. I guess I caught what ever Lilly had. I felt my lunch creep up my throat. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I felt my hair being gently pulled back as I heaved in to the bowl. I finished, I flushed, and I turned to see Oliver wetting a paper towel for me.

"Ugh you are aware that this is the girl's room..." I said wiping my mouth

"Well yeah…" He stammered

"I saw you run and I heard you so I thought I would see if you were ok!" He finished turning a deep scarlet

"Thanks Oliver" I said as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt a little woozy.

"Are you alright? You're really hot" He said sounding scared.

"I ugh… I don't know" I said weakly as my head spun and my knees buckled.

"Whoa! Miles!" I heard Oliver yelling. He didn't let go of me. I couldn't stand any longer. He got another paper towel as he sat on the floor next to me. I felt the cool water on my forehead. I guess we were in the bathroom for a long time. He brought me juice as I puked like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on ill take you home" Oliver said as he steadied me on my feet.

"I can carry you if you want" Oliver laughed

"No I'm fine" I said feeling like I might puke again. We pulled into my drive way right behind Jackson's car.

"I'm gonna go get your dad" Oliver said

"Wow you're so brave" I said taking a sip of my juice. I watched the yelling and pointing until my dad finally go the message. My dad ran out to the car yelling my name.

"Dad its not a big deal…" I said

"Oliver said you fainted!" He said helping me out of the car

"It's just the flu!" I said

"Come on" My dad urged as I stood up

"Don't be so damn dramatic" I said hobbling to the door

"Ill make you soup or something" My dad said helping me to the couch and shoving a thermometer down my throat.

"No wonder you fainted! 102! We can bring your fever down and ill take you to the doctor" My dad fussed

"Yes Oliver can stay for a while" He finished. Oliver sat next to me and put his arm around me. He kissed my forehead and that's when I noticed it.

"My Locket! It's gone!" I yelled

* * *

_**Note: **yeah i moved it along a bit... soap opera style lol thought you might appreciate a damsel in distress! _


	8. Sand

We spent an hour looking for my locket, I didn't know where I lost it or how I could have lost it, I had it less then 3 days and it means so much to me. It was something that symbolized what I have with Oliver. I kept crying and I felt my fever break. Oliver helped me upstairs to my room. He left the door open as he crawled on the bed with me. He didn't say anything as he placed his hand around my waist as I laid down. I felt his warmth against my back as I started to fall asleep. Later that night I woke up alone and I didn't like how it felt. I rolled over to the side of the bed where Oliver belonged, where he had held me until I fell asleep. The outline of his body still dented the top of my comforter; I ran my hand across the area. I hoped it would be warm but it would be unlikely, he left hours ago, it was cool to the touch. Absence doesn't always make the heart grow fonder, I just felt lonely.

I stayed home from school for the next couple of days. Evidently Jackson got into it with Oliver again. I was feeling fine today so I'm doing laundry. I grabbed a bit of Jackson's clothes that were in the bathroom and threw them in with mine. I went to go put them in his room when I saw something on his dresser. Yeah, it was my locket. I put it in my pocket and called Oliver.

"I found my locket!"

"Where was it?" He asked

"In Jackson's room!" I yelled

"Did he find it?"

"I think he took it" I said as I heard the front door close

"Can I see you tonight?" Oliver asked

"I don't know if I can get out tonight" I answered

"I can come to you." He said

"Ill meet you at the beach about 12:30 ok? Everyone will be asleep by then"

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" I hung up

I ran down stairs to see Jackson sitting at the table with a magazine.

"I'm not going to leave him" I said

"Huh?" my brother asked stupidly

"I'm not breaking up with Oliver!"

"OK?"

"I love him and you can't do a thing about it!"

"What's this about Miles?"

"My locket, you stole my locket!" I yelled taking it out of my pocket

"Why were you in my room?" He yelled

"Why did you steal my locket?"

"I didn't steal it; I found it by your locker after the fight."

"Then why didn't you give it back to me?"

"I… ugh… you don't have a right to be in my room!" He yelled

I ran back upstairs and threw myself on my bed. I let my finger run over the pattern on my sheets until my finger tips burned. I've never been so angry at Jackson. I know he doesn't want me to be with Oliver neither does dad but I love him. I've never felt things like this before. It's all a little bit cliché. But I know I never want to leave him.

I couldn't look at Jackson through dinner. Looking at him made me sick to my stomach. I practically counted the seconds until midnight as soon as it got dark. I started picking out an outfit at 9:00. I twisted my long hair into a high bun so by time I go see Oliver it will be wavy with a few twisty curls, not perfect but not messy, innocent but still sexy. I waited for the sound of sweet dreams coming from my dad's room to start getting ready. I put on a tight pair of shorts and halter top that's see-through and loose on my stomach. (Only see-through on my stomach)

It was about 11:30 when I put on a little makeup and dusted sparkle powder on my legs, chest and stomach. Who cares if he won't be able to see it! I ended my routine with a little bit of lip gloss. I thought I looked pretty hot as I slipped on a pair of flip flops. I waited until 12:20 when I grabbed my purse and slipped out of the window.

I walked down to the beach to see Oliver already waiting for me. I skipped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed a light kiss on my lips as he slipped his hand in my back pocket.

"Nice shorts" He whispered

"Thanks" I giggled

I ran closer to the water and sat in the sand. I let the waves of water hit my toes as I looked up at Oliver.

"I brought fries." He said smiling down on me

"Cheese?"

"Well duh!" He laughed

Oliver watched me as I dipped a crispy fry into the orange cheese.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful

"I thought that cheese was only for nachos!"

"Well you were sadly mistaken!" I laughed through another bite

"Here try it." I said shoving a cheesy fry in his face. He curled his lips at it.

"It's really good; come one, please, for me?" I pushed hopefully. He took it.

"Swallow." I said watching his face contort

"It's not that bad!" I said hitting his arm softly

"It's actually pretty tasty!" He laughed. We kept eating our fries as we listened to the wave's crash one after the other.

"Hey! You're taking all the cheese!" I laughed

"No I'm not" he said pushing my hands away. We kind of got into a girlish push fight. He scooted next to me and brushed my hair behind my ear. He planted a kiss just below my lobe.

"Hey, don't get cheese on me!" I laughed kissing him on the mouth. The moonlight lit up his eyes, he looked perfect.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Oliver smiled

"No, I don't think you have"

"Well, I think you're beautiful."

"Just beautiful?" I teased

"Beautiful" he kissed my forehead

"Gorgeous" he kissed the tip of my nose

"Freaking perfect" He said while he slowly lowered his mouth on mine. I giggled as he tickled my sides and I lay back feeling the warm sand on my shoulders. He kissed me softly at first then varied the pressure. I felt his hands run slowly across my stomach. His muscles tightened as he moved his hands to my hips. He stuck his hand under my back and pulled me up. I laughed as he sat crossed legged and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed me deeply and rubbed my back. He untied my halter top and slowly slid it just above my chest. He kissed a path down my neck and across my shoulders then to my collar bone. His hands moved onto my ribs and he finally looked me in the eyes. I put my hands in his hair and he pulled my down off my chest. We stopped kissing and as he took in what he saw. I started feeling really self conscious so I grabbed his head again and brought his lips to mine. He laid me back down into the sand as his hands wandered to the waistband of my shorts. His hand grazed my skin as he undid the button. I couldn't believe I let him! He slid my shorts almost off when I grabbed his wrist.

"Oliver I cant, not here" I said breathlessly. He didn't say anything

"I'm sorry!" I said pulling my top back up. He still didn't say anything

"Oliver!" I said touching his face. But he stood up and walked towards the water. I buttoned my shorts. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I started walking up the beach.

"Miley wait!" I heard Oliver call

"You hate me!" I said letting the tears stream down my cheeks.

"No I don't, I just got too worked up, I'm sorry." He said

"I… didn't mean for it to go so far"

"Miles its ok" He wrapped his arms around me

"I love you" He said kissing away my tears.

* * *

_**Note: **I'm sorry it took so long for an update, a lot has been going on. I hope you like it! i promise a faster update next time!_


	9. Dont blink

I stayed in my room most of the morning

I stayed in my room most of the morning. I couldn't help but think about what happened last night. I heard a knock.

"Come in, the doors open" I yelled as Oliver walked in my room

"Still in pajamas?" he asked

"Yeah, I could get dressed if it bothers you?"

"No its fine, I just wanted to see you" he smiled

"I'm still sorry about last night"

"You don't have to be, I let myself go to far, I should be sorry. But that's in the past lets think about what were gonna do today!" He said

"Oliver we had the chance to do something special, I want to show you how much I love you and I want to give everything to you." I said looking down

"Miley just forget about it please!"

"It's all I think about."

He leaned in close to me and kissed me softly.

"There think about that for awhile!" He laughed

"Do you wanna do something later?" He asked

"Movies?"

"Yeah your pick this time" he smiled as he got up and walked to my door

"Pick me up at 7" I said as he left

Later I walked to Lilly's. I went upstairs to her room and saw her in front of the computer. I told her about what had happened the night before.

"You can't lead him on forever!" Lilly said

"I'm not leading him on I'm just not all that ready!"

"You should do it, he might go back to Sarah for what he wants or someone else." jealousy flashing in her eyes

"He'll never make me do what I don't want to!" I said defensively

"I was just trying to say make him stay"

"He loves me!"

"Are you sure about that!" she said her words stabbing me in the heart. I got up and left. I didn't want her to have the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I got home and went into the bathroom to shower. As time went by I got more nervous. I decided that tonight was the night.

1:00 am

Oliver walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight.

"Ill call you tomorrow" he smiled

"Ill be waiting" I said

"I love you" He said kissing me again

"I love you to" I replied as tears filled my eyes and I walked into the house. My dad was waiting on the couch.

"How was your night bud?" he smiled

"It was fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired that's all" I lied

"Oh ok then you'll tell me in the morning?"

"Yeah goodnight daddy" I walked upstairs. I put on pajamas and got in bed. I laid awake thinking about what happened just hours ago. I closed my eyes and started from the beginning.

"Hey Oliver" I smiled as he took my hand and led me to his car. He was only 10 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late Miles!" he said

"Let's just go before we miss the movie" I laughed. We got to the theater and found are seats. He took hold of my hand and kissed me on the forehead. We sat not really paying attention to watching the movie. I don't even remember what the movie was about. I just savored holding Oliver's hand. He threw popcorn at me. I tried to hit him… I've really never felt so happy. It felt like only 10 minutes when the movie was over and we walked to his car. We drove a little bit when he pulled off the road. The spot was over looking the beach. It was beautiful.

"I love you Miley."

"I love you too."

"I just wanted to talk for a while." Oliver said

"We don't have to just talk." I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me.

"Whoa Miles"

"Let's get in the backseat" I suggested as I opened the car door. He reluctantly got out of the car and slid in the back slowly. I immediately grabbed him and kissed him. He tried to pull back but I wouldn't let him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and felt him ease up. He started to kiss me back. I felt butterflies in my stomach as his hands moved down my back. I slid my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. The nerves started taking over me when we held eye contact. I just closed mine and kissed him again. I lay down in the seat and he moved easily on top of me. He slipped my shirt over my head with ease and his hands found my chest. His finger tips moved softly across my chest and left a trail of goose bumps behind them. I shuddered as his fingers trailed down my stomach and to the waistband of my jeans. I kissed him more roughly as I undid his jeans. He grabbed my hands and broke our kiss.

"Miles wait." He said

"No don't stop" I breathed as I kissed him

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I've never been so sure about anything" I said as I pulled his jeans down some more. He slid mine off and lowered his body on mine. I loved being this close to him. We fit perfectly. We didn't look at each other until we were in natures pajamas. He just stared at me. I felt my self blush and tried to cover up.

"No don't your beautiful." He whispered as he kissed me so tenderly I felt weak. Everything seemed to fit as he eased into me.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah" I breathed and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him until our chests were touching.

"Ill never hurt you, I promise." He whispered

"I love you"

Everything I held onto for seventeen years was gone in a blink of an eye. I didn't realize it would be so difficult to become unattached to my virginity.

* * *

_**Note:** yeah sorry this took long, ive already started another chapter so it will be up in the next week. i hope you like this story so far I really appreciate the great reviews!!_


	10. For the best

As I lay awake thinking of the nights events I just wish my mom was here

As I lay awake thinking of the nights events I just wish my mom was here. I needed my mom but I really needed Lilly. Tears slipped onto my pillow as I slowly drifted away into a deep sleep.

"Miley, wake up" I heard

"Ugh" I mumbled

"Miles I'm sorry" I heard

"Ugh"

"Miles please talk to me." I finally realized I was talking to Lilly. I just reached up and hugged her. I spilled the whole story of last night.

"Miles, you should have told him you didn't want to." She said

"I started it."

"He would have understood." Lilly offered

"I didn't realize this would be so hard." I started to cry. She let my lay my head in her lap as she stroked my hair and let me cry.

"Have you talked to him yet?" she asked

"No, I don't know what to say to him"

"Tell him what you told me"

"I just don't know Lilly" I finished as Oliver walked through my door.

"Hey Miles! Oh hey Lilly" he smiled

"Sup Oliver!" Lilly answered trying to be gangsta

"Don't quit your day job!" Oliver laughed. He looked to me and noticed my red eyes.

"Miley? What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing"

"Ill leave you two alone and ill call you later Miley" Lilly said walking out the door.

"Miley?" Oliver offered

"I uh I uh I'm sorry" I said breaking into tears again

"Is this about last night?"

"I didn't know I would feel like this afterwards, I thought it would great" I hiccupped

"I'm sorry Miley" Oliver said taking my hand

"For what?"

"I didn't mean for you to feel like this"

"It's not your fault, really its not"

"It is my fault, I shouldn't have continued it"

"No" I said and I kissed him

My life with Oliver really did change after that night. Not in a bad way. Things were more tender between us. We spent more time together then we ever had. But I still felt invincible until a concert six months later.

"Hannah! Come on lets go!" Lola yelled from the limo

"Shut it!"

"You're going to be late, everyone hates a diva!" She laughed. I stumbled into the limo.

"Whoa princess" Lilly said taking my arm.

"Sorry" I answered

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just really tired I haven't slept in a few days. It seems like everything is suffocating, Oliver, school, everything!"

I don't remember much about that but the lights and the music I got through a few songs and everything was fuzzy. I got backstage and that's a I remember. I woke up in a very bright room.

"Oh thank god Miley!" I heard Oliver

"What?"

"You've been out for three days!" He yelled

"WHAT!" I yelled back

"You passed out at the concert and you've just been sleeping ever since" Oliver said as my dad and Lilly walked in.

"Morning sunshine!" dad smiled

"Yay! You're awake!" Lilly said

"You all really didn't care that she wasn't waking up?" Oliver yelled

"The doctor said she just needed rest." Dad said

"Oliver she's fine" Lilly said

"No she's not, if she was unconscious for days there's something wrong!" he yelled

"She was unconscious, she was sleeping, duh!" Lilly said

"Life was taking its toll on her son" dad said

"Then why is she in the hospital?"

"The doctors wanted to keep her hydrated and they were gonna send her home when she woke up" dad answered

Yeah this was all kind of weird to me to. Apparently I was admitted for exhaustion and I just needed sleep. Dad took me home and I fell asleep again, but this time jus for an hour. When I woke up he and Jackson were in living room waiting for me.

"Hey bud" dad said

"Hey daddy, what's up?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about" he said not looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Everything that's happened lately has made me come to a decision."

I had a terrible feeling in my stomach.

"I've been in touch with some family in Michigan, I know you'll want to fight me on this, but believe me you did nothing wrong, I just think you need some time off of everything. Time off from being Hannah and maybe some time away from Oliver." Dad said

"I know you and Oliver have been really close lately but some things have been taking its toll on you. Your grades have been slipping and you haven't been as healthy and taking for instance the past few days, which you slept through, you need a break."

I didn't say anything.

"I was in touch with your aunt Joe, on your mothers side, you haven't seen her since you were really little, but she said she would be thrilled to take you for the summer." He finished

"That's all the way across the country!" I said

"I know Miles, but I think it's for the best."

"Will I still see you guys? Oliver and Lilly?" I asked

"Whenever you want, I can fly them out to you." He said

"How long will I be there?"

"You leave the day after school ends, you'll only be there for the summer but you will have the option to stay." He said

"And what about Hannah?"

"She will have to go on hiatus until you come back. The last scheduled concert is two days before you leave for Michigan." He said. I tried not to sound happy as we covered the last remaining details but I was kind of excited. I didn't want to leave Oliver or Lilly but I think this whole thing would be fun. Days went by and turned into weeks as I pushed off telling Oliver.

"Hey Lilly" I yelled walking to my locker

"Have you told Oliver yet?" she asked

"Told Oliver what?" Oliver asked walking up behind me

"Oh it's nothing" I said getting nervous

"What's been going on with you lately?" Oliver asked

"Nothing."

"No, you haven't wanted to spend time with me and you don't let me in your room, I wanna know what's been going on with you!"

"My rooms a mess"

"Tell the truth."

"Fine, my room is filled with suitcases!" I spit out

"Suitcases? Why?" he asked looking upset

"I'm leaving in a week"

"Leaving? Where?

"I'm going to stay with some family in Michigan."

"That's across the country! How long have you known?" he asked

"I found out last month"

"And you haven't told me!"

"Oliver I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well this wasn't really a spectacular way!" he yelled looking truly hurt

"I thought you loved me" he said

"I do love you, more then anything!"

"Then don't go!" he pleaded

"I have to go; my dad said he would fly you and Lilly out whenever I wanted"

"Whatever, have fun" Oliver said walking away

"Oliver please don't walk away from me" I yelled running to catch up with him

"No Miley not now" he said

I spent the next few days finishing up packing; I have no idea what they wear up there! I called Oliver 80 times a day and not one call was returned. He ignored me at school and wouldn't talk to Lilly when I was around until the last day of school. After lunch I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Oliver.

"We need to talk" He said taking my hand

"I'm sorry Oliver"

"Miles please" I said as he pulled me faster and we walked into a room and I saw him lock the door from the outside.

"Why did you lock us in a closet?" I asked

"Not just any closet, the closet!" he said kissing me on the forehead.

I looked around and saw the bucket and cleaning supply's and of coarse the paper towel. I smiled as I realized this was the exact spot where everything began.

* * *

_**Note:** I guess this update took less time then i thought. Sorry i skipped a lot of time but i wanted to get to a point where i could take the story somewhere. why i chose to send miley away i dont know and to michigan of all places i dont know either but i think miley being in michigan will be easy to write about considering thats where i live! and again i apologize for skipping a few months in the story but i promise its for a good reason. _


	11. More like a see you later

Standing on the very same spot that all honesty was revealed sort of made me regret agreeing to go away

Standing on the very same spot that all honesty was revealed sort of made me regret agreeing to go away. Seeing Oliver in the same vulnerable state as I did nine short months ago made me think really hard about what will happen when I'm gone. Before I could say anything Oliver handed me a blob of what I assume was chocolate. I just looked at him.

"I melted four Hershey bars to make that" he smiled

"Well um thank you?" I said

"Its what's inside that matters"

I just held it.

"Go on crack it!" He laughed. So I hit the blob on the roll of paper towels and a long string of floss slipped out of the crumbles.

"Um thanks, mmm mint my fave?" I said tasting the floss

"Don't eat it!" he said taking it and tying on end on my ring finger and holding the other end.

"I still don't get it." I said as I watched something slip from his end of the floss to my finger.

"Oliver!" I gasped staring down at the ring.

"It's a promise ring" He said

"My promise to you" he smiled

"I love it!" I giggled staring at the most beautiful promise I've ever accepted.

"I won't take it off, ever!" I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him

"Promise?" he laughed. I sealed it with a kiss.

"I promise to call you everyday" he said kissing my nose

"I promise to write you any chance I get" he kissed my chin

"I promise to think about you every waking moment" he kissed my neck

"I promise I wont look at or even touch another girl, well except Lilly" he kissed my shoulder and slipped down my top. I took his chin in my hands and kissed him as deeply as I could. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed any exposed skin. I guess there was a reason for locking the door. He picked me up and placed me on the lowest shelf. I felt his hands run up my thighs. I couldn't believe we were about to do this at school. I smiled as I felt him; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Promise me you won't fall in love with someone else" he whispered in my ear

"I promise" I breathed

"I love you, always and forever" He whispered as I felt the goose bumps erupt down my back.

"I love you too" I said as I remembered our first encounter in this closet, our first kiss, our tears, and the unforgettable confession. With every breath I felt worse about leaving. I felt different at this moment then I ever have. I guess you could say I felt perfect. So perfect it scared me.

"I don't want you to come to the airport" I said

"What?"

"I want this to be the last time I see you" I said

"Miles"

"This is the perfect moment to say goodbye" I assured

"No tearful goodbyes no waving through glass, just us, right here, right now"

"I guess your right"

"But it won't be goodbye it would be a see you later!" I laughed trying not to cry

"I'm gonna miss you" He choked turning away from me

"I love you" I said with tears escaping my eyes

"Always and forever?" He asked

"Always and forever" I said as he grabbed me and gave me one last kiss. Later that night as I set my alarm for 3 AM I called Lilly.

"I can't believe you did that at school!" she said

"I know"

"You took a huge step form where you started. You cried and now you're doing it in public places. Ick." She said

"Miss judgmental!"

"Well what am I supposed to say?"

"I'm really gonna miss you!" I said feeling the tears come on

"I'll miss you too."

"Keep and eye on Oliver for me"

"Oh I will!"

"I should probably get to sleep, I have an early flight"

"Ill miss you Miles"

"Yeah goodnight Lilly"

"Call when you get off the plane!"

"I will. Bye"

"Bye!"

Getting up at three was hell! I don't get why there's such a huge time difference across the country! I got dress in lounge pants and a cute top to dress it up a little bit; I took extra time straightening my hair. I wanted to look nice. I felt like I was meeting a perfect stranger.

Sitting on the plane I kept looking at my ring. Its silver with a small princess cut aquamarine stone. Eight hours later I arrived in Kalamazoo Michigan. Yeah there really is a Kalamazoo! Right when I walked off the plane I felt my hair frizz from the humidity. I threw my hair into a ponytail as I went to get my bags. A tall woman with long brown hair wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt walked up to me.

"Miley? Miley Stewart?" She asked

"Yeah?" I said as she pulled me into a hug

"Aunt Joe?"

"Do you remember me?" She asked

"No I'm sorry" I said as I noticed a strong resemblance to my mother. She picked up my bags and told me to follow her. She drove a 94 Chevy pick up. She tossed my bags up front in the cab and I got in the passenger side. We drove for what seemed like an hour when she pulled on a dirt road. She pulled into a driveway with a small white farm house and a lot of trees. I barely noticed the cows up the road. I got out of the truck and immediately smelled the sweet country air. It really has been a long time since I've lived in the boonies! The grass was tall and I felt it through my sandals. It was getting dark fast as she unlocked the door. She led me to a small room in the back of the house and told me I would be sleeping there for the summer. I heard the doorbell ring. I followed Aunt Joe to the door. She opened it and what stood there had to be the best part of this whole town. 6 foot tall, dark hair, hazel eyes, and his name is Dustin.


	12. New friends?

I had a feeling that the summer here wouldn't be so bad

I had a feeling that the summer here wouldn't be so bad. Aunt Joe is pretty cool. She knows that I'm Hannah so that wouldn't be a problem. It's good to start out with no huge secrets. I woke up at noon the next day! I'm so not used to the time difference, three hours is a big deal! We got to talking about mom over breakfast, well lunch, and dad when he was younger. I walked outside and it wasn't cold but it wasn't hot outside either. The air was thick and the breezes were cool. I kicked off my flip flops and walked through the grass. I heard a lawn mower close by. I looked behind the house and saw a field; I spotted a little green mower. I started walking towards the area when the mower stopped.

"I see you're not from around here" I heard

"You must be one of those rich California girls"

"Excuse me?" I said walking closer to the voice

"Well your not wearing jeans" I heard as I looked over my outfit, pink skirt, white top. I thought I looked cute. I looked up and I was right in front of Dustin, shirtless, tanned and wearing a pair of dirty cutoffs.

"Well for your information I was born in raised in Tennessee! I moved to California when I was in middle school." I said

"I would have never guessed, and I didn't have to, your aunt told me all about you." He laughed

"Thank you Aunt Joe!" I said sarcastically

He just laughed.

"She was pretty excited for you to be here." He said

"I was a little iffy to go so far away from home" I answered

"Do you want to go to the movies later today with me and my girlfriend? Some of my other friends will probably show up." He asked

"They have movies theaters here?" I laughed

"Well not here, here, but in town they do" he said

"Well I guess if it's ok with Aunt Joe" I said

"Yeah well I'll come pick you up a 5:00." He said walking back to his mower

"Okay" I called after him

Dustin showed up at five like he said he would. I think I was actually excited.

"Dustin's a good kid" Aunt Joe said

"I'm taken!" I said

"So is he, and she's a nice girl, you guys will get along just fine" She assured as I walked out. I met Dustin outside and he drives a pickup. I saw a girl with brown hair in the front. She was pretty.

"Hey" he greeted me

"Hi" I smiled

"So I guess Courtney, my girlfriend, can slide over next to me and you can ride shotgun." He said as he walked me to his truck.

"Hi, I'm Miley" I said as Courtney slide over.

"Hey" she replied with a glare

The car ride was silent until we pulled into the theaters parking lot. I stepped out of the truck and straightened my skirt. I felt over dressed as I looked at Dustin and Courtney in jeans. I saw a small group of people walking towards Dustin.

"Hey Dustin!" a tall guy yelled

"Hey Robert!" Dustin answered

"Did you bring Kirsten?" Dustin asked

"Yeah and she brought Chelsea and Brice" He said as the other joined us.

"Hey guys! This beautiful girl here is Miley." Dustin said as Courtney snatched up his hand.

"Hey" they all said

I was really nervous and Robert walked over to me.

"Hey I'm Robert, where are you from?" he asked

"Uh Malibu" I replied

"Wow far from home!" he said pointing out the obvious

"Yeah I've only been in Michigan a few days." I said

We walked into the theatre and bought our tickets and some drinks and popcorn. We took our seats and I sat between Robert and Dustin. Robert was tall and had long frizzy hair and a big mouth. Not only was his mouth big so were his teeth! But he was a pretty nice dude. Courtney kept shooting me the worst looks the whole movie!

"Are you guys coming to Sajos?" Robert asked as we walked out the door

"Yeah" Courtney answered

"I kind of want to go home" I said quietly

"Okay I'll take Miley home and you can take Courtney and I'll meet up with you guys later" Dustin said as he led me to his truck.

"Thanks for taking me home" I said

"It's no problem"

I'm sorry I'm taking you away from your friends"

"Miley, I said it wasn't a problem" He smiled starting the engine

"Thank you" I smiled

I watched him pull out of the driveway and I looked back and saw his girlfriend yelling about something. I looked over to Dustin and he smiled at me.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" he asked

"Yeah, his name is Oliver" I said. I could help but smile when I spoke Oliver's name.

"And you love him?"

"Yeah I do"

"No way! I couldn't tell!" He laughed

"Do you love Courtney?"

"Well, I don't really know, she's a sweet girl but I don't think I could have much of a future with her." He answered

"Oh"

"So you met my friends, tell me about yours"

I spent the wrest of the ride telling him all about Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson and how Oliver and I got together. I felt a little homesick.

Dustin told me all about Robert, Kirsten, Chelsea and Brice. Chelsea and Brice have been together for two years and Robert and Kirsten just broke up. He said he's been with Courtney for six months. He has a baby sister that he adores and he lives with his dad. He's mowed my aunt's lawn since he learned how to dive a lawn mower.

"So, this is it" he said as he pulled into my aunt's driveway.

"Yeah, well thanks for the ride and I had a good time"

"It was nice" he smiled. I smiled back.

He got out of his truck and walked me to the door.

"It was nice talking to you" he said. I just had to laugh it sounded so corny!

"I'll see you around" I said opening the door

"Tomorrow maybe?" he asked

"Sure" I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

_**Note: **sorry it took so long to update and im sorry if its a little boreing but its going to get interesting again i promise! so please keep reading! please!_


End file.
